


Something is wrong with Edgar

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depiction of serious Illness, Drinking blood, F/M, Will Add More, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Edgar just wanted to go home. He had a ten hour shift at Applebee’s and his Uber is late. While waiting he gets attcked but managed to get out of it alive only to start having some weird symptoms. He’s pretty sure “urge to drink blood” isn’t your typical flu symptom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know where this is going but I had to get it out of my head so here ya go. Some vampire goodness for what’s left of Halloween.

Edgar

It was a cold one tonight and of course I was forced to take an Uber while my car was in the shop.

I text my wife to let her know I’m waiting for the Uber. She was still at work or she would have picked me up in her own car,That works.

Ok so I’m a little bitter.   
But it’s hard not to be when you get off a ten hour shift from Applebee’s in the middle of February when all you want to be is home and warm.

The Uber text me that he was running behind and stuck in traffic. I groaned, wanting to throw my phone But I kept my cool and told them it was fine.

There was a McDonald’s up the road, I could at least get some cheap food. I’m tired of seeing Applebee’s food.

As I walked I got distracted by the sky. The stars were so clear and bright, I always loved looking at stars.

I had made it to the McDonald’s parking lot when I was grabbed from behind, like someone was hugging me but it was too tight and they were sniffing my neck.

I was terrified, I couldn’t move. “What the fuck?” I managed to utter out. I couldn’t see their face but I could feel their hands moving but making sure to hold me if I decided to struggle. “You smell so delicious love.” It was a girl, I could hear that right away from the voice and she sounded giddy. “I can’t wait to drink all of your nice, warm blood. It’s so cold out tonight.”

I thought I might piss myself I was so scared. Drink my blood? I started to struggle then but I was easily held, they were freakishly strong as I was thrown against the Closest wall that hid us. I think it was an alley, I couldn’t be sure, all I could focus on was this woman telling me she wants to drink my blood.

I barely saw her face but she was pale and her teeth looked sharp, like a snake but that was all I could see before she pinned me with inhuman strength and bit at my neck.

I started screaming, I could feel her teeth penetrate my skin, god it hurt so much but she put her hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.   
I sobbed, I’m so fucking scared, I can feel my blood being taken out of me as she drank and drank and drank.

I started to feel woozy and knew I had to end this or else this really was how I die. But they let me go and before they could talk, before they had any chance to finish me off I ran, feeling adrenaline pumping through what blood I had left.

I ran back to the Applebee’s, ignoring my coworkers as I rushed to the men’s bathroom, glad it was empty, locking the door and checking out my neck.

It throbbed, it hurt so bad. It was swollen and red and bloody but I really can’t afford to go to the ER so I got some paper towels and wet them with soap and water and cleaned off what I could.

I managed to sneak out and get a scarf from the lost and found and was so fucking grateful the Uber was finally here.

Jen, my wife, wasn’t home yet and wouldn’t be, hopefully for another hour or so. She did not need to see this or know.

I got some peroxide from our bathroom cabinet beneath the sink and some Cotton and started to clean my neck.

I winced as I felt the peroxide working, bubbling and searing away any infection that may lerk there. I found a few large bandages and put about three of them on before putting the scarf I found around my neck and getting ready for bed. It was late and it’s been a hell of a day. And the more I can hide this the better.

“Ed…Ed…wake up, you’ll be late for work. Are you ok?” I groaned, my head poking out from the blankets on our bed, my brown hair a mess. “Hmm?” She gave a concerned look. “Are you ok? It’s not like you to stay in bed all day.”

I did feel like shit. “All day? What time is it?” “Nearly noon. Your shift starts in an hour.” I groaned. Everything hurt, especially my neck. “I’ll call in sick. I think I caught something.” She nodded, kissing my head, her dark blonde waves tickling my forehead. “Alright. Will you be ok by yourself or should I call off too?”

I shook my head. “No, you go on to work. I’ll be fine. Just a cold.” She nodded. “Ok. Call me if you need me, ok?” I nodded with a groan. My head was pounding, everything hurt.

I wasn’t sure what time it was when she left, I just heard her say goodbye and the door closing. I must have passed out after that.

My stomach ended up waking me, feeling the panicked urge to get to the toilet now.

I managed to get there just in time as I collapsed into it, coughing and gagging my guts out.

Once I was sure my body was done with its purge I flushed it and caught my breath. I felt weak and sick. I must have gotten the flu from that attacker. Damn psycho.

I turned to the mirror and sink to rinse my mouth when I noticed how pale I was. My neck had some severe bruising (I bruised so easily) along with two snake like teeth markings. I inspected it and it just seemed like something out of a horror movie.

I felt ready to pass out, I was so tired. I managed to get back in bed before I passed out, literally. I didn’t even have the chance to attempt sleep as it took me anyway.

The next time I woke up I heard the TV in the living room on, muffled from the bedroom. Jen must be home from work . The next thing I noticed was that I was hungry.

Starving hungry.

Like I haven’t eaten for days.

  
I managed to crawl myself out of bed, my limbs still weak as I used the wall for support.

I nearly fell down the stairs, stumbling from a combination of hunger cramps and weakness.

Jen heard the stumble, seeing me and rushing over. “Oh my god, are you ok? You shouldn’t be walking if you’re this weak.” I barely heard what she said.

Her arms were around my waist and suddenly all I could smell was blood. Wafting like the scent of an apple pie from those old cartoons. I stared at her neck, it seemed like the most wonderful idea to bite down and feed and drink.

When I came back to myself I was terrified. What fucking kind of thought is that? “Sorry..I’m just really hungry.” Jen frowned. “You should have text me, I would have brought you something. Let’s get you to the kitchen. I’ll get you something.”

I felt in a daze as she got me to the kitchen and helped me sit. As she left I could still smell her blood wafting in the air, practically could feel it pumping through her veins but I ignored it. What the fuck was wrong with me?

She came back with some chicken soup, crackers and orange juice.   
I attempted to eat the soup but the smell was nauseating me. She frowned when she sat, I wasn’t eating. “Poor dear. Do you have a fever?” She asked as she brought her hand to my forehead. I gripped the table, the urge to grab her wrist and drink was overpowering but it didn’t last long.

As soon as her skin touched mine she brought it back looking shocked. “Oh my god, you’re freezing. Aren’t you cold?” I just shook my head. She moved quickly, getting a thermometer and putting it in my mouth.

When it beeped she pulled it out and still looked just as horrified. “67.9?! How? You should be dead.” She shook her head. “This thing must be broken. If you can’t eat we should at least warm you up.”

She ran me a hot bath and tucked me in like a child, each time she was too near I felt the urge to grab her and bite her and drink.

I told her I’d sleep in the guest room because “I don’t want to give you my cold.” But really I was terrified. What if I bite her in my sleep? What if the urges are too much? I had to stay away.

Once in the guest room I hid under the blankets and cried. I had never wanted my parents or Jen so much yet my urge to bite and drink them puts them in danger. I’ve never been so utterly terrified and helpless.

What the hell is wrong with me?

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Edgar

Jen went work and I called off again.

I don’t think I’ve ever felt so weak or so hungry. I could only writhe in pain, my stomach a bundle of painful knots. The urge to drink blood was still strong and I’m still terrified. Why am I having these urges? Why can’t I eat normal food? Why is my body so cold but yet I don’t feel cold? I tried to google my symptoms but it came up with nothing but psychological ailments like Schizophrenia. Or it’s cancer, according to WebMD.

I felt on edge the entire day, unable to stay still but my stomach still in agony. I was starving but the thought of food made me too nauseous to even try.

All I could think about was blood.

Red, flowing blood, filling me. Taking the pain away.

These thoughts feel like they consume me. I nearly screamed while pacing, gripping at my hair before I eventually stopped, feeling like my knees may give out when I saw a rabbit in the yard.

Fresh blood. Fresh food.

I moved without thought to the backyard, seeing the poor innocent rabbit chewing on grass. I felt like I had a devil and angel on each shoulder.

Am I really going to kill an innocent rabbit? He just wants to eat grass and live.

But this pain won’t go away. I need to eat, I need to feed.

My thoughts stoped once my arm reaches sunlight. I nearly screamed. “Ahh! Shit!”

The sun burned like hot lava but I needed that food. I’m not sure how much longer I can go, what I might do to someone I care about.

I put myself out in the yard like diving into a pool; facing it head on, feeling my skin burn with agony as I fell, barely managing to grab the rabbit and sinking my teeth deep into it.

I hated myself for this, I wanted to cry and scream that I was killing such an innocent creature. He struggled and I nearly spat it out in horror but my stomach was feeling much better than it was but my skin was burning, I could feel it, smell it, I dropped it and ran back into the shade, nearly sobbing.

I could feel parts of my arms and behind my neck still burning. My fingers burnt red, crispy.

The fuck is wrong with me?  
I can’t go out in sunlight, I have to drink blood, I can smell blood and sense it’s blood pressure. What the hell was going on? Unless..

“No.” I said quietly. It can’t be true. Vampires are just myths, they’re not real. I reached up to feel my teeth, feeling just regular teeth but that rabbit has two clear bite marks, like a snake.

I got back to the bathroom and got some burn cream and ran what I could under cold water. I can’t fucking be a vampire, I just can’t. They’re not real. I caught myself mumbling it to myself, I was beyond terrified. “They’re not real, they’re not real, they’re not real.” I nearly felt my heart stop when I saw the blood still dripping from my mouth.i never cleaned my face so fast, nearly rubbing it raw.

Once the burns felt a little better I went back to the guest room and hid. My skin still burning,

I heard the door open hours later, Jen was home. I was terrified of what she would find when she checked on me.

There was a knock on my door before she announced herself. “Ed, are you feeling alright?” I didn’t know what to say. “Ed, I’m coming inside.” I heart was beating so hard, I hid under the blankets like a child, holding them tightly as she walked inside and sat on the bed.

She looked worried. “Hey, you feeling any better?” I shook my head but I was shaking. She frowned. “Do you have a fever? You shaking. Why is the blanket covering you like this? I can’t even see your face.” “I’m just cold.” “Id still like to see your face, I miss you.” She grabbed The blankets, gently bringing them down before she gasped, seeing my face. “Oh my god, what happened?”

The side of my face was burned like my neck and hands and arms from the su.I tried to hide my face with my hands but she grabbed them gently, seeing how burned they were. “Ed, what the hell? Did you get burned today?” I decided to sit up, my eyes watering from fear, god I felt like a child.

“I got burned from the sun. I was trying to eat a rabbit. I’ve been so hungry but I can’t stand the thought of regular food. It makes me nauseous but…oh god, Jen.” I sucked in a breath, not stopping the tears. She let go of my hand, looking a mixture of terrified and worried. “But What Ed? Please, tell me what has been going on with you.”

I sniffled. “I don’t know. Fuck..I don’t know. I’ve been starving, like I haven’t eaten in months but all I can think about is blood. I can smell your blood, I can sense it’s blood pressure. Today I couldn’t take it, something took over I went outside and killed and drank a rabbit but the sun burned me.”

She was quiet, I panicked and kept talking, probably terrifying her even more. “It’s why I wanted to stay in the guest room. When I was starving I felt this urge to bite and drink you, I could smell your blood like it was an apple pie from the oven.” “But you don’t now?” She asked. “No. Since I drank that rabbit I’ve felt better. I don’t know how long it will last.” She nodded. Staying quiet. “I’m going to search on the computer.”

She left and the room was silent. After a few minutes I couldn’t take it any more. I followed her to our study while she was typing. I paced, feeling like I’ve messed everything up, like she may leave me, I don’t blame her if she did.

After a half hour of pacing she sighed. “I have an answer and I think you already knew it, just didn’t want to accept it. It’s vampirism. You’re turning into a vampire.” I put my hands on her desk. “But they’re not real, they’re just some mythical creature that people in the olden times came up with because they didn’t know any better.” “What if they were true? What if they were telling the truth? They’re not just stories?”

I groaned, going back to pacing. “They can’t be real.” Jen got up quickly, coming over to my and holding my arms. “Ed, I hate this as much as you but it’s the only explanation. I mean craving blood? Getting this burnt from the sun within seconds? Your body temperature? That’s not normal.”

I was shaking with the weight of this information, even my voice came out shaky. “What am I supposed to do? How am I going to eat? I got lucky a rabbit passed through but we don’t get a lot of little animals, I cant keep doing that.” “I know.” “And I don’t want to hurt you. When I was starving I could smell your blood, I felt the urge to sink my teeth into your neck. Oh god..I don’t want to hurt you.” I hugged her quickly, holding her tight.

She rubbed her hands along my back. “I know this is new and hard but we’ll get through this, together, ok? I’ll search online, see if we can take some blood from the blood bank or something.” I just nodded my head. She was my rock right now in this crazy new world of blood and madness.   



	3. Chapter 3

  
Thaddeus

I said my goodbyes to everyone that came to the meeting. Dawn was within an hour.

I run a support group for vampires, new and old, needing friends to talk to or hang out with or just to get advice on what to do.

My sister and I found out the hard way vampires exist. All the way back in 1812, before technology was barely anything. We didn’t know what to do, who to go to, what to eat. It was a struggle without the internet to find out we were changed.

And since then I’ve aimed to help any vampires I come across. Thankfully it hasn’t been hard to keep work. Taking night jobs was easy, no one wants them.

I was cleaning up the small meeting room I’ve rented (bribing them to let me use it this late at night) when I saw my sister walk in with a guilty look.

I frowned, going over to her. “You’ve missed the last two meetings, is everything ok?” Rosie swallowed, placing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “No. I did something really bad. I…I changed someone.” My eyes felt like they’d come out of their sockets. “You what?!”

She jumped, starting to pace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just so hungry. I’ve barely eaten anything this past week, my blood supply was lower than I thought it was and-“ “Stop. Why didn’t you come to me if you were low? I would have gotten you supplies.”

She frowned. “I didn’t want to bother you. You already work nights and run this support group.” I walked closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. “Rose, you are my sister and I will do everything I can to help you. I’m stuck with you for eternity. Do you at least know who this person is so we can help them properly?” “Sorta, he’s a waiter at the Applebee’s I always go to.” “The one you have a crush on?” I asked with a smirk.

She looked away. “Yeah. He’s name is Edgar. The wait staff know me so it shouldn’t be too hard to contact him.” I looked out the window and sighed. “We need to go home and sleep but as soon as we’re done, we are going out and finding him.”

The day came and went, and once it was 9pm with no sun at all outside, we headed for the Applebee’s. I waited in the car while my sister went inside, talking to the waitstaff.

I tried to keep watch, to make sure she wasn’t goofing off when she came out, piece of paper in hand. Once she got in I huffed. “Seems too easy.” “Lucky for us. Let’s go find Edgar. I hope he’s ok.” I sighed, this entire situation was fucked up, I just hoped we could fix it.

I parked outside the address that was given to us. “I guess this is it.” Rosie let out a breath before leaving tensely. “Let’s go, it’s freezing.” I just followed, hoping this was indeed the place and man we’re looking for, Because if it’s not then this will be very awkward.

Once up on the porch she knocked on the wooden door, able to see movement through the small window on it. The door opened and a woman answered, plain but pretty with her hair in a ponytail. “Yes?”

My sister was quiet, I was making her do this since it was her fault. I gave her a nudge. She stammered “uhh is..is Edgar here?” She frowned. “Yes but he’s been…very sick. He’s not up for visitors. Are you two friends of his?”

Rosie shrugged. “You could say that. Please, it’s important we talk to him. It’s about his…illness.” The women looked at my sister oddly. “Do you know anything about it?” “More than you know. He’s been craving blood right?” The women looked shocked, her eyes wide. “How did you know that?”

I saw my sisters hands shaking and could sense her blood pressure skyrocketing. I placed a hand on her back and decided to take over. “Because were like him. We’re…vampires.” The women looked relived. “Can you help him? He’s barely eaten, he can’t go outside, he lost his job, he keeps locking himself away. I don’t know what to do.” I smiled sadly, remembering my own struggle. “We can help. Please, can we speak with him?”

She nodded, moving aside for us. “Please, come in, just take a seat on the couch and I’ll get him for you.” She closed the door as we walked inside, she nearly ran up the stairs and Rosie smiled. “Thank god she believes us. That was easier than I thought.”

I looked around, seeing photos of family, of her wedding with Edgar. “Well her husband is craving blood and being burned by sunlight; what other explanation would that lead to?” Rosie sighed as she sat down. “You have a point. Doesn’t stop people from being in denial.”

I turned when I heard the stairs creak with footsteps. I saw the man from the photo but he looked pale, thinly and sickly. He saw us and almost smiled when he saw Rosie. “Rosie? What are you doing here?” His wife frowned. “You know them?” Edgar gave nod. “Just the girl, she’s a regular at Applebee’s. How did you get my address? What’s going on?”

Rosie stood up, a frown on her face as she spoke. “I’m really sorry for what I did to you. I…I’m the one that changed you.” Edgar looked at the ground, not sure how to handle this. “You’re a vampire?” “Yeah. For a while I haven’t been able to feed, I’ve been starving and I didn’t want to bother my brother and I thought I could handle the cravings on my own and obviously I can’t.”

Edgar took in a breath. “I’d be more..upset if I wasn’t changed. But feeling these cravings, I understand. I’ve been locking myself away from my wife, I’ve killed small animals to feed, just ones that manages to come through our yard. And even then I’ve risked death for it. Can you help?” I walked closer, want to reassure him as much as possible.

“Yes. We can. I run a support group for vampires, new and old. There you can meet people of your kind, get advice and even find easier methods of feeding. We have a few members with connections, small as they may be.”

Edgar looked at the ground. “I have so many questions.” His wife smiled at him. “Why don’t you all sit down, ask your questions and I can make some tea. You guys can drink tea right?” I smiled. “Yes, we can. Edgar, let’s sit down.”

His wife walked away and Edgar walked around to the couch, his hands shaking. God, I remember that. The craving, the hunger. I turned to my sister. “Rosie, can you go to the car and get the emergency blood packs?” She nodded, seeing how bad Edgar was. She took the keys and walked out the door.

Edgar sighed. “What is happening to me? Am I part of your army of the undead?” I nearly laugh. “God no. Nothing like that. Most people only know vampires from movies and books and they’re all wrong. You’re still alive, just different.”

Edgar just nodded. “Makes sense. Those vampire stories never made sense to me; like how was Spike able to have sex with Buffy if his heart didn’t beat?” “As good a show Buffy was, it didn’t portray vampires accurately but none will. That would require us to come out from the dark, show the world what we are and unfortunately there are hunters that know about us.”

Rosie came back in as Edgar asked “hunters? They’re real?” “Yes. Not many know about us but the ones that do think we’re an abomination of nature and want to clean the world so to speak.” Rosie gently handed the three blood packs to Edgar. “Here.” Edgar took them quickly, his fangs came out and he bit into it, sucking the blood out within six seconds.

When he realized what he did, blood dripping from his lips, he blushed, looking shameful. “Oh god…I’m sorry that..” I smiled. “It’s ok. You clearly haven’t eaten in a long time, you do what you have to.”

“Why do I only have fangs when I eat? I thought vampires had fangs all the time or is that another inaccuracy of media?” “That is another inaccuracy of media. We only have fangs when we eat, similar to snakes teeth, they recede into your gums and only come out when you need to eat or else getting by would be a lot more difficult, including your mouth would always be cut up from them.” Edgar just nodded, resuming eating the blood pack but being more delicate about it.

His wife came back in, several mugs of tea in hand. “Here we go. How’s everything going?” She looked at Edgar and looked scared, seeing the blood on his mouth but she gave a weak smile. “I’ll get you a towel.” He spoke quietly. “Thanks.”

Edgar looked at us. “What’s your names? How long have you been vampires?” “I’m Thaddeus and this is my sister Rosie. And let me think..we got bit in 1812 so about 205 years.” Edgar nearly spat out his tea. “What?! Are we like…immortal?”

Rosie scoffed. “Hell no. We can still die from illness, stabbing and usual stuff regular humans die from, but we are more durable and our immune system is different which is likely why we haven’t looked like we aged much. We’re still aging, just a lot slower.”

Edgar let out a breath, his wife coming back with a wet towel which he took gently, wiping his face clean of blood. She sat down, frowning. “So is he going to be ok?” I smiled. “Of course he is. As long as he has blood to feed on he’ll he just fine.” Edgar frowned. “But what about a job? What about my family? I can’t see my parents now or go to any events.”

I slowed him down, holding my hands up calmly. “One step at a time. I know it’s a rather drastic change but a semi-normal life is possible. This might sound odd but why don’t you stay with me and my sister for a few days while you get your head together and adjust? I have plenty of blood packs to share until we can start getting a supply of your own.”

Edgar looked between his hands that held the now empty blood pack and us. “We haven’t even known each other an hour.” “I know but it is something I do for my fellow people when they’re in desperate need. Some adjust easily while others struggle.”

His wife nudged his arm. “It might be a good idea. Especially after your incident.” My sister frowned as Edgar stared at the ground, face flushed with shame. “Incident?” His wife swallowed. “Because of this new change he hasn’t been able to eat, his body requiring blood now but that’s difficult to come by without hurting or killing someone. Well during this adjustment he almost attacked me.”

Edgar looked at her pleadingly. “I said I was sorry.” His wife turned, reaching out to hold his blood covered hand holding the pack. “I know and I understand why you did it. I don’t blame you. But you need help right now. Help I can’t give you here. At least at their place you can get questions answered and figure out a way to get a blood supply without hurting anyone.”

Edgar gave a soft nod before turning to us. “Alright. How long do you want me to stay?” “It’s entirely up to you but I don’t go past six months.” Edgar sighed. “Alright. I guess I’ll start packing.”


End file.
